ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Zemsta i wybaczenie
Odcinek 52 Zemsta i wybaczenie - pięćdziesiąty drugi odcinek serialu Ranczo, został wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 24.05.2009 w TVP1. Opis Lodzia, po odkryciu oszustwa Arkadiusza, pakuje jego rzeczy i każe mu się niezwłocznie wynosić. Ten próbuje ją jeszcze przekonywać co do swojej rzekomej choroby, wiedząc że jeśli kobieta wyzna prawdę o zaginionych pieniądzach, Wójt przegra wybory z kretesem. Lodzia jest jednak nieugięta. Załamany Czerepach udaje się do restauracji, gdzie zamawia od razu całą butelkę wódki. Wioletka diagnozuje jego stan jako przejaw beznadziejnej miłości, czemu ten gwałtownie zaprzecza, upierając się, że Lodzia dla niego nic nie znaczy. Jednak wieczorem wraca pod jej dom i czeka na nią z okazałym pękiem czerwonych róż. Zraniona kobieta jednak nie przyjmuje kwiatów i policzkuje go bukietem, raniąc przy tym do krwi. thumb|200pxKlaudia przyjeżdża do domu z niejaką Martą, koleżanką ze studiów, z którą wspólnie pisze pracę semestralną. Praca opiera się na tajemniczym "eksperymencie psychologicznym". Kozioł przyzwyczajony do tego, że Klaudia od czasu do czasu przywoziła co raz to nowych "narzeczonych", początkowo podejrzewa córkę o jakieś dwuznaczne relacje z koleżanką. Chcąc potwierdzić swoje przypuszczenia, wparowuje późnym wieczorem znienacka do pokoju gościa, zastając Martę w negliżu, na co ta reaguje krzykiem. Wójtowa jednak po swojemu interpretuje to wtargnięcie i robi mężowi awanturę. Nadchodzi dzień wyborów samorządowych. Zaraz po mszy Proboszcz ogłasza, że jedna z osób chciałaby wygłosić ważne oświadczenie. Na kościelną mównicę wchodzi Lodzia, która oznajmia wszystkim obecnym, iż jest świadkiem niewinności Lucy Wilskiej. Mówi też, że świadków jest więcej, ale z różnych powodów nie chcą oni do tej pory wyznać prawdy. Na te słowa mężczyźni gotowi są Wójta zlinczować, powstrzymuje ich jednak Stasiek, który uświadamia im, że w dniu wyborów czynne zaatakowanie kandydata będzie stanowić incydent wyborczy, wskutek którego wyniki głosowania mogą zostać zaskarżone. Chwilę później policjant spotyka Wójta pod Urzędem, gdzie zlokalizowany jest lokal wyborczy i informuje go, że dzięki Lodzi wszyscy już się dowiedzieli, jak to z zaginionymi pieniędzmi naprawdę było. Radzi Wójtowi wrócić do domu i nie prowokować swoją obecnością obywateli, zwłaszcza że policjant za ochroniarza robić nie zamierza. Czerepach włóczy się po lesie, targany nieznanymi uczuciami. Widzi to Babka, która uświadamia mu, że choć jest z niego wredna gnida od stóp do głów, to widocznie Opatrzność uznała, że i takiej gadzinie jak on, miłość jest potrzebna, więc mu ją zesłała. A że on do dobrych uczuć nieprzyzwyczajony, to organizm jego się buntuje, stąd ten ból. Po tym Czerepach znów stara się ulżyć swoim cierpieniom w knajpie u Wioletki, gdzie zastaje go Wójt, który przyszedł powiedzieć mu o numerze, jaki rano wywinęła Lodzia. Wyraża się przy tym o niej dość niepochlebnie, na co Arkadiusz dość ostro każe mu liczyć się ze słowami. Kozioł żąda, aby Czerepach zajął się ratowaniem sytuacji i nie rozumie, że na tym etapie niczego już się uratować nie da, a jego kadencja dobiegła końca. Gdy zaczyna straszyć Arka prokuratorem, ten wykazuje zupełną obojętność i wyraźnie ma umysł zajęty tylko jedną sprawą – kobietą, która go rzuciła. Wieczorem mieszkańcy wsi czekają pod Urzędem na ogłoszenie wyników wyborów. Kozioł obserwuję tę sytuację z daleka, a gdy widzi, że ludzie biorą Lucy na ręce i podrzucają w górę, nie musi już czytać oficjalnego obwieszczenia w tej sprawie. Tymczasem Czerepach, którego nic poza Lodzią w tej chwili nie interesuje, czyta pod jej domem przez megafon miłosny sonet Szekspira. Ta recytacja wywabia z domów wielu mieszkańców, jednak kobieta, której dedykowany jest ten występ, pozostaje niewzruszona, a gdy Arkadiusz kończy deklamować, wylewa na niego kubeł zimnej wody. Wójt, a raczej były wójt, opija swoją klęskę alkoholem, czemu uważnie przypatrują się Klaudia i Marta. Dziewczyny wypytują go o system wartości, na co - mimo protestów Haliny - ten chętnie odpowiada. Marta, korzystając z okazji, pyta jeszcze Kozioła o kwestię wybaczania, co ten kwituje, że to zabawa dla mięczaków. Nic nie wskórawszy u ojca, Klaudia z koleżanką udają się do stryja.thumb|200px Namawiają Proboszcza, aby przebaczył swojemu bratu jego winy, a gdy ksiądz gwałtownie odmawia, odwołują się do jego wiary. To go bardzo zawstydza i niebawem udaje się do Pawła, prosić go o wybaczenie, a gdy ten chce go wyśmiać, klęka przed nim oświadczając, że sam także mu wybacza wszelkie przewinienia, w tym także niedawne fałszywe pojednanie. W tej sytuacji były wójt bierze brata w ramiona, a chwilę później bliźniacy ucinają sobie pogawędkę przy koniaczku. Obecne przy tym Klaudia i Marta skrzętnie czynią z tego zdarzenia notatki, bowiem oto udał się im psychologiczny eksperyment. Rankiem Lucy, jako nowy wójt, rozgląda się po gabinecie. Pierwszą interesantką jest Lodzia, która składa na jej ręce wypowiedzenie. Lucy nie przyjmuje tego pisma, mówiąc księgowej, że nie wyobraża sobie pracy inaczej niż z nią, szczególnie, że ta przyczyniła się do jej wygranej w wyborach. W tej sytuacji Lodzia zgadza się pozostać. Co do Fabiana Lucy podejmuje decyzję, że ze względu na jego kompetencje da mu na razie szansę, ale oczekuje rzetelnej pracy, a nie wazeliniarstwa. Kolejną interesantką tego dnia jest Wójtowa, którą martwi, że Lucy będzie chciała donieść na jej męża do prokuratury. Nowa pani wójt uspokaja Halinę, że nie jest jej zamiarem komukolwiek szkodzić, chociaż jakaś kara jej poprzednikowi niewątpliwie się należy. Zapewnia jednak, że nie będzie nią donos do organów ścigania. Stach, Solejuk i Hadziuk thumb|200px mają dość półprzytomnego bredzenia Pietrka, załamanego tym, że jego poszukiwania Joli nie odniosły dotąd żadnego skutku. Biorą chłopaka pod ręce i siłą prowadzą do Babki. Zostawiają go u progu jej chaty, a gdy z oddali słyszą jego krzyk: "Jola! Jola!", zabierają się stamtąd czym prędzej w przekonaniu, że Pietrakowi już zupełnie rozum odjęło. Tymczasem thumb|200pxw drzwiach chaty naprawdę stoi cała i zdrowa Jola, tyle że już nie ta sama. Okazuje się bowiem, że dziewczyna jest z Pietrkiem w ciąży, a u Babki szukała na to lekarstwa, którego rzecz jasna nie znalazła. Uszczęśliwiony Pietrek całuje ukochaną, a potem tańcząc i śpiewając z radości zmierza na ławeczkę, aby podzielić się radością z kolegami. thumb|200px W domu byłego wójta szykuje się kolejna niespodzianka. Gdy świeżo pogodzeni, ku radości całej rodziny, bracia raczą się koniaczkiem, z wizytą przychodzi Lucy, w towarzystwie Kusego. Nowa pani wójt ma (jak zwykle) nowy pomysł i proponuje Halinie, aby została jej zastępcą, na co ta wyraża zgodę. Jeśli miała to być zemsta na wójcie za jego uczynki, to trzeba przyznać, że się udała. Tymczasem Czerepach, ogarnięty miłością, nie jest w stanie dłużej znieść obojętności ze strony ukochanej kobiety. Skoro ta nie chce go wpuścić do domu, z impetem wali ramieniem w antywłamaniowe drzwi, wpadając wraz z futryną do środka. Przysięga ukochanej, że dla niej zostanie uczciwym człowiekiem, po czym ta pada mu w ramiona. Post Scriptum W zamierzeniu twórców serialu odcinek 52 miał być ostatnim odcinkiem Rancza. W ostatniej scenie bywalcy słynnej ławeczki, będącej nieodłącznym elementem serialu, spotykają się w pełnym składzie na cmentarzu, przy grobie Jana Japycza. thumb|200px Omawiają przyszłe ojcostwo Pietrka i związane z tym życiowe decyzje, a gdy kończą pić jedyną butelkę Mamrota, jaką ze sobą przynieśli, Stach filozoficznie stwierdza: "Najważniejsza rzecz to w życiu miarę wszystkiego mieć. Za mało - niedobrze, ale i za dużo niezdrowo. Tak to już jest. O to chodzi, że jak się zaczęło, to i wiedzieć trzeba, kiedy skończyć wypada.", po czym "ławeczka" macha ręką widzom na pożegnanie. Całe szczęście, udało się twórcom wytłumaczyć, że jednak "za mało - niedobrze", a do "za dużo" jeszcze daleko. Dzięki naciskom ze strony m.in. Ranczersów, serial jest nadal produkowany, a podobno mamy się doczekać nawet 10 serii. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek), *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski), *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Monika Buchowiec (Marta, studentka psychologii, koleżanka Klaudii; w napisach nazwisko: Muchowiec), *Wojciech Bartoszek (chłop), *Stanisław Pąk (mieszkaniec Wilkowyj), *Ryszard Chlebuś (chłop), *Dominik Lewandowski (Dorotka, córka Lucy i "Kusego"), *Gabriela Ziembicka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i "Kusego"), Cytaty *'"Ja kocham tylko władzę. To jest jedyne uczucie, któremu się poddaję"' - Czerepach *'"Mężczyźni to się sami tak potrafią oszukiwać, że mistrzostwo świata normalnie."' - Wioletka *'"Do kobiet trzeba mieć cierpliwość"' - Kusy *'"No ile można czekać, aż aparat dupę ruszy sprawiedliwości"' - Hadziuk *'"Toż my chcemy tylko Wójtowi w mordę dać"' - Więcek *'"Jak on się narąbał, jak jeszcze nie sprzedają?"' - Solejuk o Pietrku leżącym na ławeczce *'"Ty wredna gnida jesteś Czerepach"' - Babka zielarka *'"Jak bym ja ci coś zadała to już muchomory i śmierdzące purchawki by nad tobą rosły"' - Babka zielarka do Czerepacha *'"Moja rzecz, porządku przy wyborach pilnować, a nie za ochroniarza Wójta robić"' - Stasiek do Wójta *'"Widzisz jak się sprawdziły te twoje nowoczesne wynalazki?"' - Wójt do Czerepacha *'"Powtórz to jeszcze raz, a będziesz zęby z podłogi zbierał!"' - Czerepach do Wójta *'"Po tylu latach ucisku, uczciwość wraca do Wilkowyj"' - Michałowa *'"Nie ma żadnego wybaczania. Wybaczanie to jest dla mięczaków"' - Wójt *'"Pani wójcie... wójtowo... też nie..."' - Lodzia do Lucy *'"Ja tylko polityczny trup jestem, z takiej okazji się kościelnego pogrzebu nie urządza"' - Wójt do Proboszcza *'"Wezół przy niej, to jak Solejuk przy Koperniku jakimś"' - Hadziuk o Babce zielarce *'"A ty co tak rżysz, jak kobyła starego Więcka?"' - Halina do męża *'"Ale to antywłamaniowe były"' - Lodzia na widok wyważonych drzwi przez Czerepacha *'"Chyba rękę złamałem... Ale to nic, mam drugą!"' - Czerepach do Lodzi *'"Najważniejsza rzecz to w życiu miarę wszystkiego mieć. Za mało niedobrze, ale i za dużo niezdrowo. Tak to już jest. O to chodzi, że jak się zaczęło, to i wiedzieć trzeba, kiedy skończyć wypada"' - Stach Japycz Zobacz też *Seria IV *Seria IV (DVD) *Seria IV (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria IV Kategoria:Odcinki finałowe serii